Fenella Feverfew
Fenella Feverfew is a witch and a student at Cackle’s Academy, she is best friends with Griselda Blackwood, and is a year above Mildred. Story Books Fenella Feverfew is an unseen character in the book series. She is mentioned several times in the fourth book The Worst Witch All at Sea where she transfers to Miss Pentangle's Academy, and leaves behind her black cat Ebony, since they have owls at Miss Pentangle's Academy. This role is taken by Harriet Goodcharm in the 1998 TV Series. 1998 TV Series Fenella and Griselda welcome the new students each year with the traditional ‘Walker’s Gate’ chant. For Halloween in their second year, they come up with their own chant and dance, which they’re not allowed to perform in front of the Grand Wizard, but they do get to perform it at assembly.A Mean Halloween, Double, Double, Toil and Trouble In their Third year, Fenella and Griselda help Sybil Hallow rescue Mildred’s bats in an attempt to impress her.The Inspector Calls When Algernon Rowan-Webb declares ‘Upside Down Day’, Fenella and Griselda are assigned to teach a potions class full of teachers, during which they throw slime at Miss Hardbroom.Animal Magic When Amanda Honeydew visits Cackle’s, Fenella and Griselda, along with Sybil and Clarice, perform one of the Spell Girls' songs.The Millennium Bug In their Fourth year, Fenella and Griselda have to research the famous battle of Lucy Fairweather and Harriet Hogweed for their history project, which led to Ruby creating a time machine and accidentally bringing the two Dark Age witches forward in time, who resumed their historic battle in the Academy. It was left up to Mildred and Miss Hardbroom to save the school.Which Witch Is Which? Fenella and Griselda also performed in the Christmas pantomime, Cinderella, dancing around Drusilla (who was playing the prince) and singing a song about how the prince is groovy like a movie. When Mildred’s class are away at Camelot College, Fenella and Griselda unknwoingly help Professor von Raffenburg to create the bell of the lost chord, not realising that he intends to use it to rob the school. Fortunatly, Sybil and Clarice find what’s going on, and stop him just in time.The Lost Chord Fenella's nickname is 'Fenny' or sometimes Fen. She and Griselda have said that “Once we´re through with uni, we´ll run our own academy for young witches - and no boys will be allowed in either.” Fenella and Griselda show Mildred and her friends the secret room under the library which later becomes the 'Dangerous Old Book Society' club. Fenella turned Baz and Gaz into statues when they insulted her and Griselda in the episode Animal Magic. Despite being only one year above Mildred and her friends, Fenella and Griselda appear to know all the history and secrets of the Academy, including secret rooms, the darkest books in the library and even the location of Miss Cackle's secret safe. They also created DOBS, the Dangerous Old Books Society, in their fourth year. Personality and Traits Fenella and Griselda like to think that they are much more sophisticated and learned than the younger students. Fascinated a lot by forbidden spells and potions, they have nicked forbidden books from the secret parts of the library and hide them in Fenella's room. In their fourth year, they establish DOBS, The Dangerous Old Books Society. Relationships Fenella, often known as 'Fenny', is Griselda Blackwood's best friend, and never seen without her. Fennella and Griselda met Mildred when they showed her to her room on her first day. They become good friends with Mildred and her group, and often help them out with spells and potions. Griselda and Fenella are also friends with Sybil and Clarice, and also assist them with spells and potions, usually when Mildred and her year group are away. They are very willing to distribute their brilliant knowledge to younger pupils like Mildred and her classmates and even to hapless little witches like Clarice and Sybil. When catastrophe ensues, Fenny and Gris mostly manage to keep cool and to come up with some spell for the rescue. They often help the teachers in the staff room, so they know all the news and goings-on, which they inform their classmates of. Between the two of them, they keep all the younger students updated on the latest news around the school, and take on a "dear Abby" role in solving their personal problems. Trivia *Fenella Feverfew’s name in other languages: French TV: Fenella Folavoine German: Fenella Feuerfee - Fenella Firefairy Dutch: Vanella Wiggelroe Czech: Fenella Horečková Appearances *The Worst Witch All At Sea(Mentioned) *The Worst Witch (1998 TV Series) References Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Students Category:Yellow sash